


Heaven Sent

by Evil_Sapphyre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard and Kaidan Alenko finally get a chance to reunite after everything they've been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent

It was warm; so very warm. The sun. The air. Even the soft, wet sand where the water washed ashore was warm as her toes sunk into its gushiness. It was a welcome change from the cold dregs of space that she was used to. It was almost perfect. Blue skies dotted with clouds, the sea stretching out as far as she could see, its clear waters reflecting back the same blue of the skies in its calm depths.

A sudden gust of wind swept past her, obscuring her vision of the shoreline with her blonde hair and causing the white chiffon of her dress to dance around her knees. She brought a single hand up and quickly tucked the loose strands back behind an ear as she waited. It had always been one of her little nervous habits, but she was strangely not nervous today. She knew he'd be here.

He said he'd be here.

" _When this is all done, somehow, somewhere, we'll figure things out. No matter what. I'll find you."_

She never knew what she believed, but she trusted his words. She believed his words. If she had to wait a day, a week, he'd be here. Until then, she would just enjoy the luxury of ground, and sky, and warmth. Another gust of wind sped past her, and she closed her eyes as she just let it flow around her, relishing in the little things so many people take for granted.

"I didn't expect you so soon," the husky voice said, in that tone that always sent a shiver down her spine.

She opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her, the now softer breeze rustling his dark curls. She could not help but smile as she took in the sight of him, dressed casually in a pair of khaki pants and a white button down shirt, half open. And bare feet as well. It must have been why she didn't hear him approach.

"I told you I'd get here eventually." The breeze blew her hair free once more.

He quirked that slight, half-smile of his. "I knew you would." He gently brushed his fingers across her cheek as he tucked some more of the wayward hair back behind her ears.

Reaching up, she caught his wrist, forcing his hand to linger alongside her face. There had been so many times that touching had been wrong, forbidden, and just gone that she wanted to savor any moment now. Her voice hitched when she finally found it. "I missed you."

His hand slid up into her hair, fingers tangling in the blonde strands. "I'm here now." His voice was as husky as hers, and as always, she found herself unable to wrench her eyes away from those whiskey-colored depths of his. Even after everything, after all this time, there was nothing but peace, happiness, and more, as she stared into his eyes.

Stepping closer to him, he enveloped his free arm around her waist to pull her closer still, leaning his forehead against hers. His other hand slipped from her hair to her face, his thumb gently tracing across her lips. "Kaidan, I had to choose. I'm sor-"

He pressed his thumb gently against her lips to stop the words. "It doesn't matter now. What's important is that we're here. Finally."

"  _I'm sorry. So sorry. I wish there was another way."_

His breath was warm against her face; his body hot against hers. She could smell the ever-present mixture of aftershave and ozone on him, as it mingled with the smell of the sea. And she wanted to stay right here. It had seemed like eternity since they had ever been this close, and it was never as intimate as it seemed in this very moment. Just the warmth of this place, with him, that was all she needed. No more fighting. No more orders. Just rest, and this beach, and the man she loved.

_"I loved him. Hell, I'll probably always love him."_

And she did love him still. She was quite certain no amount of time would ever change that for her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought her lips against his gingerly; as if she were almost afraid he'd vanish. He kissed her back with a slow, deliberate ease that made her knees tremble slightly. Her fingers found their way into his dark curls, languishing in the surprising softness, as her lips parted to let his tongue dart past. She could feel the passion swell within her, with each slow kiss they shared, but she felt no hurried need to act on the impulse. There was time enough to enjoy all the little moments.

Finally breaking the string of kisses, he cupped her face lightly between both his hands. She opened her eyes to find herself staring back into his dark eyes, eyes full of concern. "Are you certain?"

"Certain?" she echoed questioningly.

"That it was time."

She felt her heart jump slightly, and it was as if her world shook violently around her as the words registered in her mind. She furrowed her brow slightly. "This is where I want to be."

"I know," he whispered softly, before placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. "But it's not for us yet."

Her world shook violently again, and tears came almost unbidden to her eyes. "Don't say that."

" _Wake up, Commander."_

Tears glistened in his own dark eyes. "I'll be here waiting for you." Another quick chaste kiss was pressed against her lips as another violent rocking tore her world apart.

"Shepard, do you hear me?" a woman's voice demanded over a comm system as Shepard's fought to open. "Get out of that bed now- the facility is under attack."

Shepard struggled to comply with the orders and the voice as she moved, practically tumbling out of the bed as pain overwhelmed her senses. Her body ached everywhere, inside and out. The floor was cool to the touch as she forced herself back to her feet, doing her best to ignore the pain. Her eyes finally focused on the sterile room that reminded her too much of a space station's medical bay. A heaviness gripped her heart as she realized that somehow she had been torn back to this hell.

_"He was a better marine than both of us, Chief. Serve his memory proud."_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by Sagefics (aka Sagequeen) and her ME work the Valkyrie.


End file.
